Deseos Mundanos
by 39medalla
Summary: La voz de Marco la saco de sus pensamientos; -¿Sabes algo? Eres muy hermosa-, Eclipsa sonríe maliciosamente, el alcohol era un demonio, pero era un demonio que ella conocía muy bien. -Tú también eres muy atractivo, Marco-, Respondió Eclipsa con una suave sonrisa.


**Deseos Mundanos.**

**.-.-.**

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

**Esto es un lemon puro entre Marco y Eclipsa si no te gustan este tipo de cosas o este ship siente libre de no leer, si no es ese tu caso disfruta la lectura.**

**Notas al final del capítulo.**

**.-.-.**

Era tarde en la noche, el reloj marcando ya las 1:20 a.m. cuando una pareja entro a tropezones al apartamento, -Esa fue una fiesta increíble-, Menciono Marco con una gran sonrisa, sus mejillas rojas, y una esencia a alcohol se desprendía de él.

-Si Marco fue una fiesta increíble-, Respondió Eclipsa con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y aunque sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave rojo por el alcohol, no estaba tan ebria como Marco.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación de Marco a tropezones, cayeron pesadamente sobre la cama, compartiendo ambos una risa, la fiesta había sido sorprendente mente divertida, aun con el ambiente de incomodidad y pesimismo que había estado asediando a todos en el castillo, las últimas semanas.

Fue agradable que al menos una noche pudieran simplemente divertirse.

Sin presión social, sin tristes recuerdos, sin miedo, simplemente fuera una noche agradable, para ellos dos, una noche necesaria. Y aunque al principio Marco se mostró reacio a participar Eclipsa logro motivarlo a divertirse un poco.

Sabía muy bien de su estado de ánimo y el conflicto de sus emociones, por Star y su noviazgo con el joven Tom, el cual era su mejor amigo. No era una etapa fácil, por experiencia lo sabía.

Tus emociones se convierten en una pequeña, pero poderosa bomba, a punto de estallar en cualquier momento, fue igual que cuando describió su sexualidad, que lo que venía a su mente mientras exploraba su cuerpo no eran hombres si no monstruos.

Cuando acariciaba su sexo, buscaba imágenes de los hombres con los que ella había tenido contacto, el atractivo guardia de la entrada principal al salón de su madre, el guapo y atractivo ayudante también de su madre, o el encantador aprendiz de cocinero.

Pero siempre al final su mente vagaba a los monstruos que había visto luchar con su madre, siempre altos, musculosos, con cicatrices de las difíciles vidas que llevaban, sus cuerpos a veces cubiertos de pelo o escamas.

Garras afiladas que podrían destrozarla fácil mente, como si de una hoja de papel se tratase, se imaginaba esas garras acariciándola, su larga lengua bífida lamiéndola, y siendo sometida, forzada, y entrega a los placeres carnales mas mundanos.

Pero ahora eso pensamientos, esos sentimientos se dirigían al chico moreno que estaba a su izquierda, transmitía un aura que muy pocas veces había sentida, alguien de buen corazón, lleno de dudas.

Eclipsa sabía que no tenía todas las respuestas a cualquier pregunta, sabía que no podía confiar en cualquiera, una lección que había aprendido por la mala.

Pronto la voz de Marco la saco de sus pensamientos; -¿Sabes algo? Eres muy hermosa-, Eclipsa sonríe maliciosamente, el alcohol era un demonio, pero era un demonio que ella conocía muy bien. -Tú también eres muy atractivo, Marco-, Respondió Eclipsa con una suave sonrisa.

Empezó con un simple rose de sus manos, que poco a poco se convirtió en una suave caricia de mejilla, luego en un cálido abrazo para después convertirse en un casto beso, pero Eclipsa no quería eso, ella quería algo más apasionado; -Eso es muy dulce Marco, pero ahora te voy a enseñar algo un poco más adulto-, Dijo esto mientras volvía a juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de lujuria, la lujuria contenida de 300 años, Marco fue reacio a profundizar el beso, pero Eclipsa no tardo nada en que su lengua se aventura en la boca de Marco.

Eclipsa fue muy dominante con el beso, y aunque no le pareciese quería saciar 300 años de abstinencia, deseo y excitación.

Cuando por fin Eclipsa se separó de Marco con un fuerte jadeo, con sus pulmones exclamando por aire, vio lo delicado que era el preadolescente debajo de ella, su mirada perdida en una bruma de alcohol y excitación, jadeando por el oxigeno que Eclipsa le había robado, la imagen de la inocencia corrompida… y por alguna razón este avivo mas la llama creciente dentro de ella.

Un nuevo beso comenzó, pero con diferencia este comenzó a descender por su mandíbula, bajando por el cuello, cuando llego a su camisa, Eclipsa la levanto, y paso su lengua por uno de los pezones, provocándole un escalofrió, Eclipsa sonrió con malicia, ella iba a explotar cada pequeño punto de placer de este chico.

Continúo bajando mordiendo de forma juguetona su estómago, hasta llegar al broche de su pantalón, por suerte los zapatos habían sido retirados con anterioridad, permitiéndolo quitar los jeans y bóxer de un solo movimiento.

Ya completamente desnudo, Eclipsa se tomó solo un pequeño momento para apreciar el cuerpo del joven Diaz, era delgado, pero no mucho, con un cuerpo torneado debido tal vez algún deporte que practicaba.

Miro su pecho, brazos, piernas… y su entrepierna, en específico su miembro erecto, con liquido pre seminal, sus venas resaltando, una dolorosa erección solo por un pequeño juego preliminar.

Lo tomo con una de sus manos, y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, el movimiento fue delicado y gentil sin querer asustarlo, y poco a poco su cara se acerco y suavemente lo introdujo en su boca.

Un fuerte gemido escapo de los labios de Marco al sentir la lengua de Eclipsa alrededor de su miembro mientras lo succionaba, Marco gimió y apretó los dientes con cada movimiento que Eclipsa hacia, cada movimiento era un azote de placer inundando sus sentidos, y con un fuerte gemido y arqueo de su espalda Marco se corrió en la boca de Eclipsa.

Eclipsa bebió la mayor cantidad de la semilla Marco, y la que no pudo cayó al piso, -La próxima vez cariño, se tan amable y avisa por favor-, Le dijo Eclipsa mientras se acercaba para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, dejándole probar su sabor.

Cuando Eclipsa se separó de él, dio dos pasos atrás, para después dejar caer su vestido, revelando una bragas y sostén de encaje negro y medias a juego, ante la imagen de la mujer delante de él, Marco salió de su estupor y tímidamente se acerco a ella para ayudarle a quitar su sostén, pero antes de tocarla, retrocedió súbitamente, y con la mirada baja pregunto tímidamente; -¿Puedo tocarte?-, Eclipsa sonrió cariñosamente, él era tan inocente, que aun estando ebrio, necesitaba el permiso verbal de ella para tocarla, -Marco está bien, puedes tocarme-, Marco asintió ante sus palabras y trago saliva, antes de acercarse y abrazarla suavemente, Eclipsa simplemente le devolvió el gesto.

Después de tan solo un par de segundos, Eclipsa pudo sentir unas manos acariciando sus nalgas, que poco a poco comenzaron a subir por su espalda hasta llegar a su sostén, con el cual Marco batallo un rato, sus sentidos estaban muy aturdidos por el alcohol y su eyaculación de esa un momento, -¿Necesitas ayuda cariño?-, Comento Eclipsa con un ligero tono burlón en su voz, -Yo… creo que si-, Susurro Marco, avergonzado de haber perdido contra un sostén, cuando Eclipsa lo retiro y lo dejo caer al suelo, los ojos de Marco se abrieron como platos, ante la imagen delante de él, la pequeña luz de la lampara del cuarto, ilumino la blanca piel de los pechos de Eclipsa, montañas blancas adornadas con un pezón rosa pálido, -Puedes tocarlos-, Dijo Eclipsa nuevamente ante la mirada fija que Marco le dio.

Ambas manos se posaron sobre cada pecho, comenzó empezando un suave masaje, deleitándose con la suavidad de estos, sintiendo como los pezones se endurecían ante su tacto. Suaves gemidos escaparon de la boca de Eclipsa, ante los movimientos de chico, y ella no tardo en tomar su miembro y comenzar a masajearlo, sintiendo como poco a poco volvía su dureza.

Y nuevamente juntaron sus labios en otro apasionado beso.

Cayeron pesadamente sobre la cama nuevamente, Eclipsa quedando nuevamente encima de él, cuando por fin se separan del beso, se acomodaron de forma que el miembro de Marco quedara posicionado en la entrada de ella, antes de poder hacer algo más, Eclipsa se quitó uno de sus guantes y lo aventó a la pequeña lampara de la habitación dejándola caer al piso, para quedar en completa oscuridad.

Marco se extrañó un poco pero no dijo nada, Eclipsa debía tener sus razones para eso, ahora ya sin luz se miraron fijamente a los ojos en la oscuridad, y sus labios se encontraron en un beso a la par que Eclipsa dejaba caer sus caderas, tomando la virginidad de Marco.

La sensación del interior de Eclipsa fue asombrosa, era como perderse en un mar de terciopelo húmedo y esponjoso, incluso su gemido de sorpresa y dolor se vio opacado por el beso que en ningún momento fue roto por Eclipsa.

El movimiento empezó lento y suave, y únicamente se separaron del beso cuando el aire hacia falta, pero tan pronto como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, volvían a unirse en otro profundo beso, siendo Eclipsa siempre la dominante.

En algún punto los movimientos que hasta hace un momento fueron tranquilos y suaves, se volvieron rápidos y rudos, ambos moviendo sus caderas en un vaivén feroz, buscando mas placer del que ya tenían, en este punto ya no era racionales, el deseo los había segado a ambos, y lo único que querían era alcanzar un clímax perfecto, y con un fuerte grito de placer, Marco libero toda su semilla en la matriz de Eclipsa, mezclándose con la esencia de ella.

Ambos jadeando, sudando, y cansados, Eclipsa todavía sentada encima de él, sintiendo como poco a poco la masculinidad de Marco perdió su grosor, para cuando Eclipsa se dio cuenta, Marco ya se había quedado dormido, todo había sido demasiado para el chico, miro el reloj que marcaba ya las 3:49 a.m. y se dio cuenta que ya era mejor dormir, deposito un suave beso en sus labios, y se acomodo a su lado, atrayéndolo a el en un abrazo, para por ultimo cubrirlos a ambos con una sábana, para por fin quedarse dormida.

**.-.-.**

**Primero que nada, gracias por concederme el honor y el tiempo de leer mi historia hasta al final, y en especial si te molestas en leer esta parte que son más que mis desvaríos.**

**He visto muy pocos fanfic ****Darksun (**_**Marco x Eclipsa**_**)** **y decide hacer uno, esto empezó como un Markapoo (HekapooxMarco) pero no podía continuarlo, me quedaba bloqueado, hasta que de pronto la imagen de Eclipsa llego a mi mente, bueno más bien el artista Sr. Amoniaco (del cual soy ), y su arte mucho del cual es de este ship, que fue lo que me inspiro a hacer este fanfic.**

**De nuevo simplemente gracias por leer los comentarios y criticas siempre son bien recibidos y sin más que decir será hasta la próxima historia.**


End file.
